


Viejo Mundo

by Hessefan



Category: Tenshi no tamago
Genre: Gen, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez un hombre soñó. Su quimera nació por impulso, por los temores más recónditos y enterrados en su ente; por ansiar una libertad inexistente, o que al menos, para él, estaba vedada. El ave, así, llegó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viejo Mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tenshi no tamago ( _El huevo del ángel_ ) no me pertenece; todo del estrambótico Mamoru Oshii. Aclaro algo: La película de por sí es fumada, imaginen entonces lo que es éste fanfiction. Inexplicable, aunque al final intento revelar que es lo que este film me dejó (o quise yo, interpretar)

Una vez un hombre soñó.

Inevitable y previsible.

Su quimera nació por impulso, por los temores más recónditos y enterrados en su ente; por ansiar una libertad inexistente, o que al menos, para él, estaba vedada.

El Ave, así, llegó.

Era la Niña, única habitante, que como tal, negaba esa libertad. Pero creía en el futuro, pese a ser éste ilusorio; por ello se aferraba al huevo, portador de vida, capaz de volver ese mundo yerto en lo que era antes del "antes"; sin embargo sus esperanzas serían truncadas con el advenimiento del "Hombre".

Llevaba consigo la jarra porque le recordaba a su madre; la añoraba, empero era consciente que no debía aferrarse a su recuerdo ya que, al igual que los Pescadores, quedaría confinada; no obstante para ella estaba allí, en el recipiente, y quería volver a él: al seno.

Agua, elemento primordial que da y posibilita la vida.

Hasta que llegó un Ángel, caído o no, lo era. Transportaba la conciencia de la raza extinta y por eso velaba por los deseos de Todos. Viajante de mundos, su misión consistía en recordarles que eran, pero otorgándoles el libre albedrio de ser quienes quisiesen.

Necesitaba acercarse más al huevo para así evitar retornar a lo primitivo. La Sabiduría Ancestral así lo había dictado. Él, como fiel subordinado, acataba órdenes.

Y la gente que no lo aceptaba, aferrándose al pasado, yacían, incapaces de asir los peces.

Se les escabullían entre sus dedos. Cuantos más grandes, más lo eran sus frustraciones.

Encadenados y abandonados en un continuo desengaño; naufragios emocionales.

Sin embargo él simbolizaba el fin de todo ese sufrimiento, muy a pesar de la niña.

— _¿Quién eres?_

Era el ave.

Un Leviatán que había arribado a ese mundo desolado para despertar a la criatura; lo esperaba otro Planeta, cuya erradicación femenina suponía el fin de su existencia.

La Niña perdió la voluntad de esperar por algo que nunca llegó y jamás llegaría.

El hombre despertó sin saber quién era en verdad el Ángel y quien el Demonio. Se sentó en su cama, se frotó los ojos e intentó organizar sus ideas. Nunca entendió su sueño, pero comprendió en el instante que algo había escondido en él. Algo que debía compartir.

Al fin y al cabo las profecías siempre son así… difíciles de descifrar, empero algo es innegable:

Estamos inexorablemente destinados a la erradicación, sea cual sea el camino para éste.

**Fin**


End file.
